vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol and Esther
The mother/son relationship between the Mikaelson Family members Esther and Kol Mikaelson. Kol was Esther's fifth child and became the second-youngest child after the death of his brother Henrik. The extent of their relationship before the series remains unknown. However, their mother-son bond was broken after Esther betrayed her family and unsuccessfully attempted to kill her children in Season 3 of . Despite this betrayal, Esther later brought Kol back from the Other Side with her at the end of Season 1 of The Originals. When she returned to the world of the living by possessing the body of a young Harvest witch named Cassie, she returned him to life as well by placing his spirit into the body of a witch named Kaleb, intending to use her son to help her with her plans for their family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, Kol and his siblings were awakened by Elijah, who undaggered his siblings after they had been neutralized for anywhere between months and centuries by Klaus. They all threatened to leave Klaus and become a family without him, but when the recently-resurrected Esther suddenly arrived, having just had her body revived from her own coffin by Abby and Bonnie Bennett, Kol, along with the rest of his siblings, was visibly shocked by her appearance after being dead for over a thousand years. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther planned a ball at their family's home to celebrate their reunion, and invited most of the town to attend, including most of the Mystic Falls Gang. While Kol prepared for the ball with his siblings, he engaged in an argument with Klaus which Esther quickly stopped before it got out of hand. She later defended Kol's anger about being daggered for a century to Klaus, who was hurt that his siblings were being so rude to him. At the ball, Esther secretly planned on meeting with Elena Gilbert in order to convince her to share some of her doppelgänger blood with her so she could link her children together, explaining to Elena that she intended to eventually kill all of them because she had grown disgusted by the monsters her children had become. Kol and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings drank the champagne that contained Elena's enchanted blood, and the five of them were all successfully linked together as one. Kol later disappointed and embarrassed Esther at their ball by trying to kill Matt Donovan, going against the rules she had made about not harming their fellow townspeople. In her rage, she said that Kol had "disgraced their family" with his actions. In All My Children, Kol teamed up with Klaus and Elijah to try to stop Esther's plan to reverse Finn's vampirism, which, due to their link, would make the rest of the siblings mortal once more as well, allowing her to kill them all by killing a willing Finn. Kol mocked Finn for being his mother's pet "sacrificial lamb," so Esther retaliated by stating that Finn had a better understanding of virtue and morals than Kol could even imagine. The boys tried to confront Esther, but she stated, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim of nobility-- you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." When her original plan to kill her children failed due to Damon and Stefan's interference, Esther continued on her mission by deciding to once again use Elena's blood to turn Alaric Saltzman, who had a dark, vampire-hating alter-ego, into an Enhanced Original Vampire. She hoped that because of his hatred, he would become as great of a vampire-hunter as her husband Mikael, and would wield the indestructible white oak stake to kill Kol and the rest of her children and rid the world of vampires for good. However, this plan ultimately failed after Alaric killed Esther and ultimately was killed himself, though the threat of his death did cause Kol to flee Mystic Falls temporarily. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, it is revealed that, in addition to resurrecting herself and Finn, Esther also resurrected Kol, transferring both her sons' spirits into the bodies of witches so they could help her with her plans. When they gathered together, Kol proclaimed to her that he loved his new body before she explained her hopes that they would work together to have a family reunion with the rest of the Mikaelson children. In Alive and Kicking, Kol continued to possess the body of Kaleb, and kept an eye on Davina on Esther's orders. He went with his mother and Finn to the lycée to watch as moonlight rings were being created for the army of werewolves Esther and Finn were amassing. Later, using his persona as Kaleb, he went on a date with Davina at Rousseau's, but Esther ruined it by having Finn order the werewolves to attack them in order to find out what Davina's secret weapon was. Kol was enraged that Esther had ordered the werewolves to hurt him as well to ensure it looked real, and when he suggested that he didn't want to be her minion any longer, Esther used a pain infliction spell on him that caused his nose to bleed and made him fall to his knees in pain. She reminded him that he was alive by her grace, and would continue to work for her as a result. However, since Kol was still angry with her, he lied when she asked him what secret weapon Davina used to slay all the werewolves she sent. and claimed that he had been knocked out and didn't see anything; in reality, he was conscious, and had seen first-hand that Mikael was alive and under Davina's control. In Live and Let Die, Esther and Kol worked together to perform a locator spell in an effort to find Davina, and she scolded him when he was too busy playing with his phone to pay attention. She managed to get him to focus, but ultimately learned upon performing the spell that Davina had been cloaking herself to prevent anyone from finding her. When Finn arrived and began mocking Kol for his inability to keep track of "a teenage girl," the two began fighting until Esther once again broke them up. She then informed her sons that she believed Davina had the white oak stake, and instructed Kol to find her and steal it for them. In Red Door, when Davina finally learned that "Kaleb" was actually Kol Mikaelson, she became enraged, but he defended his actions by admitting that even though his mother brought him back to life, he knew she was "mad as a hatter" and because of that, he didn't want to be her lackey any longer. In Wheel Inside the Wheel , Klaus revealed to Esther that Mikael had returned to the world of the living, and when Esther appeared shocked at this news, he gleefully brought up the fact that he had assumed Kol would have told her, since he was supposed to be devoted to her, and suggested that Kol wasn't as loyal as he was pretending to be. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, having learned that Kol had lied to her about Mikael from Klaus, Esther performed a spell that carved his name in Runic script and a triskelion into his forearm to summon him back to the lycée. Kol returned, not knowing that she had learned of his deception, and when Esther questioned him on why he hadn't gotten the stake, she brought up Mikael, which caused Kol to attempt to lie to cover up his tracks. However, Esther called him out on the fact that he had kept such important information from her, though he argued that in order to properly convince Davina he was on her side, he would have to act as though he wasn't her lackey. Even still, Esther informed him that she was tired of his games, and that he needed to get the stake back from her immediately. Unfortunately, before he could do as he was told, he was captured by Marcel, who brought him back to the compound to be held captive, along with Finn, by his brothers. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Kol was still being held captive by Klaus and Elijah, and was brought upstairs by Marcel so that he could torture Kol into switching sides. During his time with Marcel, Kol confessed that he was sure that his family didn't care about him, nor would they be upset if he really died permanently, which gave Klaus the leverage he needed to convince Kol to work with them against Esther and Finn. In The Map of Moments, Kol returned to Esther, pretending to still be on her side, as part of the gang's plan to stop her from putting Rebekah into Cami's body. To prove he was still loyal to her despite being missing for days, Kol brought her the white oak stake. He helped prepare the ritual to transfer Rebekah's spirit, while Rebekah showed him and played along, all as part of their plan to stop the spell, which involved Rebekah lacing Esther's wine with her blood. They moved to Lafayette Cemetery to complete the spell, and when Klaus showed up, Esther discovered that Kol was no longer on her side. Klaus attacked Esther while Kol secretly rigged her spell to transfer Rebekah into a body of his choosing, instead. During this fight, Esther/Lenore was killed, but because of the vampire blood in her wine, she woke up in transition and was given the choice of dying or staying "alive" as a vampire. Meanwhile, Kol retreated back to the Mikaelson compound to continue plotting with Klaus and Elijah. Trivia * After saving him from the destruction of the Other Side and resurrecting him in the body of a witch, Kol joined forces with Esther against Klaus and Elijah. However, he seemed to only be helping her so long as it suited him at the time, as he withheld vital information about Mikael's return from her and began spending time with Davina for his own purposes, rather than what she had planned for him. * According to Michael Narducci, Esther intentionally put Kol into the body of a weaker witch so he couldn't be as much of a threat. * Kol believed that Esther really didn't care whether he was alive or not, and generally displays an attitude common among middle children who crave attention from their parents. * Kol betrayed Esther supposedly to join with Klaus, but in reality, all for his own agenda and to be free of her control over him. * Davina Claire resurrected them both, she initially wanted to resurrect Kol in Ashes to Ashes using the one time access to the ancestor's power she was given as Regent, but Rebekah and Elijah switched their ashes and she ended up resurrecting Esther, later she resurrectd Kol in A Streetcar Named Desire using the nexus vorti released from breaking Klaus' sireline to amplify her power. She used two different spells. Gallery Normal TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Quotes :Kol: "Look at my head, this isn't going to heal for weeks. I haven't had a scar in a thousand years!" :Esther: "You'll live. And more umportantly, Davina will feel indebted to you. She will seek you out to apologise for what she perceives as an attack she caused, as I planned." :Kol: "Well, I've had enough of your plans! You stick me in this body, you force me to sneak around like some common toady. If this is the grand new life that you planned for me, then you can have it back!" :Esther: "You are here by my grace, and you will remain by my grace! Have I made myself clear?" :Kol: "Yes." ::— Alive and Kicking See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship